The present invention relates generally to hinges, and more specifically to geared hinges or continuous gear hinges having internal electrical wiring channels.
Continuous gear hinges tolerate considerably more abuse than more traditional knuckle hinges, and for that reason are found on doors which see substantial use, such as those at the main entrances to schools and public buildings, often as replacements for knuckle hinges. Continuous gear hinges are also employed in doorways of medical care facilities, including hospitals, clinics, rehabilitation centers, nursing homes and the like. The typical gear hinge has two leaves, each provided with a gear segment. Gear segments of each leaf mesh together and allow relative rotation that accommodates opening and closing of the door, while being held together with a cap that extends over and behind them. One of the hinge leaves is attached to the door that the hinge supports, while the other is secured to the hinge jamb of the door frame out of which the door opens. Both leaves extend the full length of the door, thus providing multiple locations at which to attach the hinge to the door and hinge jamb.
On the contrary, more traditional knuckle-type hinges secure the door to the hinge jamb at small isolated areas, and may pull away from one or the other or both, particularly when used on doors that see heavy or abusive use. Also, knuckle-type hinges, as well as some types of continuous geared hinges, have been found to create a point of support for cords or pieces of clothing used by medical patients to injure themselves.
In newer commercial and institutional construction, as well as in rehabbed spaces, doors often carry electrically-operated appliances such as locks or sensors. Such appliances require electrical service in the doors themselves, including those doors with continuous gear hinges. It is known to provide electricity through knuckle hinges. In this regard, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,838,234; 3,842,386; and 4,412,711. However, continuous gear hinges have seen little innovation in this respect. Relevant references are U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,307,509 and 7,063,042. There is a need for a more efficient geared hinge structure that accommodates internal wiring.